Confrontations
by matchynishi
Summary: Another night, another successful heist, Dark escaping from Krad yet again. Except this time, things don't go exactly as planned. :D DarkKrad. Yaoi. Complete.


Confrontations 

The full moon shone bright and brilliant, its luminous rays shining down into the shadowed city and bathing the empty streets and alleys in soft blues and greys. In contrast, the nooks and corners where the moonbeams could not reach seemed darker, veiled in inky black. More threatening. Among these shadows, a darker shadow moved, crouched and indistinct, wary of the pale light of the moon as well as of the harsher, yellower glare of flashlights as the police grimly hunted for their elusive prey.

The figure waited for a half-second beofre dashing between two buildings, narrowly avoiding running into an oblivious policeman and leaping up into a tiny, circular window, which was so insignificant as to almost pass notice. The man, clothed all in black, rested on the narrow ledge for a few seconds as sharp, violet eyes pierced throught the darkness behind him. Satisfied that he had still escaped the notice of the swarming cops, he quickly picked the ancient lock and started to swing the small window open. Only long years of experience, blind instincts and a lot of luck saved him from being pumped full of several thousand volts of electricity as he _threw_ himself inside and sideways, taking to the air as soon as he could, missing the trap by the barest of centimetres. Violet eyes were slightly wider than normal as he looked back at the rigged window and his close escape. He could already hear the pounding of several footsteps towards him, voices excitedly shouting out the location of the triggered trap.

A mischevious smirk settled on his lips as he recognized the work of Satoshi Hiwatari, fourteen year old genius and commander-in-chief of the police squad. Violet eyes twinkled with anticipation and Dark laughed softly at the prospect of an exciting heist as the famous phantom thief melted back into the shadows just as the first footsteps reached the end of the hallway he had been esconed in. _Tonight, at least,_ he mused as he darted from shadow to shadow, closing in on his goal; _it might be an actual **challenge**... Although_, he amended, eyes flashing wickedly; _chances are, I'll end up getting the crystal in ten minutes anyways._ He grinned devilishly and leapt high, disappearing in a burst of swirling black feathers.

-----------

"AAAARRRRGGHHH!!!"

Any smugness had long evaporated from the mind of one Kaitou Dark, as he found himself with the deep red ruby clutched in one hand and flying at full speed across the night sky, like the hounds of hell were on his heels. _Which_, he grimaced, as one powerful energy blast nearly ripped through his left wing and he pivoted in mid-air to face his pursuer; _was not an entirely inappropriate analogy._ In fact, his blond archnemesis looked more like an angel than a hellbeast, all white and gold, replete with dazzling white wings. The long, blond hair fluttering around his head almost gave him a halo, completing the look. Until, that is, you looked at his eyes. The narrow, amber gaze was enraged and that icy fury mixed with feral glee could not be mistaken for anything other than completely psychotic. Not for the first time, Dark wondered whether he had received all the sanity when him and Krad had been created all those years ago. _A pity, if that really **was** the case. It would have been more fun to have a bit more insanity in himself. _ Then Dark stopped thinking because clearly, there was a time and place for things like that and this occasion was most definitely _not_ one of them.

Krad threw three blasts that Dark barely dodged, the last one singeing the very ends of his violet hair. "Hey!" Dark called out in righteous indignation and then had to duck another flurry of energy beams. One of the beams struck his hand and he reflexively let go of the ruby, the red crystal dropping down from his grip, it's multiple facets reflecting the light from Krad's energy and making it sparkle silver in the night.

Dark swooped down after it, Krad close behind him until the ground was only a few feet away. Krad closed an arm around his waist and they both tumbled down, rolling on the ground, black and white feathers raining down on them like so much snowflakes in the winter.

The two finally came to a stop, Dark holding both of Krad's hands down, faces inches away from each other. Krad was mad enough to be spitting nails and Dark wearing the devil-may-care smirk on his full lips that had so many women (and some men) swooning. The smirk widened into a mocking grin as the deep red crystal was revealed, caught delicately between Dark's teeth.

Krad blinked once, then surged forward, clamping his mouth to Dark's.

-----------

Daisuke, inside his body, was watching stunned and openmouthed as Dark and Krad did... _things_ to each other that he had not known could be possible between two men. His eyes were opened to the fullest extent and it seemed like his whole body... well, his _spiritual_ body at least, was the same shade of red as his hair, if that could even be possible. He watched as Krad dug a hand into Dark's hair, the other on his chest and Dark had his hand in Krad's pants and Daisuke did not want to know what was going on anymore.

_'DAAAAARRRRKKK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT IS MY BODY AAAAAAARRRGGGHH'_

Daisuke soon realized that the winged idiot currently in charge of his body was too far gone to realize that he was in the process of mentally scarring his co-host for life and tried his hardest to not hear or see anything that would hurt his already fragile innocence any more than it had already been. And then a thought exploded inside his overloaded brain.

_"Does that mean I cheated on Riku?? Am I still a virgin?? ...Oh, my God, DOES THIS MAKE ME GAY???"_ Daisuke, fortunately for his mouting hysteria, thankfully fainted at this moment.

--------

Satoshi, waiting for Krad's concentration to waver for even a split second so that he could regain control of his body again, was similarly stunned at what was happening between the two sworn enemies, but recovered much faster than Daisuke. While this was a prime occasion to seize control of his body, he really, _really_ didn't want to. Krad and Dark didn't seem to be trying to kill each other and it certainly seemed like they were successfully working out many, many years of tension between them.

...And there was the additional fact that even if he _did_ switch back, he couldn't think of a way to get out of this..._situation_ without losing quite a LOT of dignity in front of Dark, and in that case, he was quite similar to the entity sealed within him. He sat back to watch interestedly, quick mind taking mental notes.

Strange to think that his body was _that_ flexible. And the next time Krad tried to needle him, he'd throw back who exactly it was that had bottomed right in Krad's face. At least that would keep him quiet for awhile.

--- End. ---

* * *

Hee. :3 

Review, please:D


End file.
